Sunrise
by twilightfanjm
Summary: When Edward left Bella he left more then a broken girl behind. He unknowingly left his own baby as well. Will Bella ever be able to find Edward to tell him the truth? Will Carlisle and Esme be able to help Bella and her baby?
1. Finding The Cullens

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 1: Finding The Cullens**

**Bella's POV**

I started to cry for what felt like the millionth time when I got off of the phone. What else had I expected though? The Cullens didn't want anything to do with me anymore. That didn't surprise me. After all, Edward had left me, they all had left me. I was nothing more then a little play thing for them. They had their fun with me and then they left. They probably all laughed at me me behind my back when I told them how much they meant to me. They probably think I'm pathetic. Maybe I was.

I touched my stomach and right away I felt my little nudger kick me. He or she was an active little one. I already loved my baby so much. I never thought of myself as a mother. Now being a mother to this baby was all that I could think about.

_It's okay baby. We'll be okay. _I rubbed my protruding bump soothingly. Edward and I had sex for the first time three weeks ago. I realized that I was pregnant a week and a half ago. My baby was growing at an alarming rate and I knew that it was the vampire genes that Edward must have passed onto him or her. The baby was strong though. Every time the baby kicked I would get badly bruised, or the baby would break something. I haven't been to a doctor so I don't know for sure. All I knew is that I needed the Cullens. I especially needed Carlisle. He was the only doctor that could help me with this pregnancy. When I looked at myself in the mirror I could see the affects the pregnancy was having on me. I was afraid of what could happen if I didn't get help soon.

Then there was Edward. The father of my baby.

Oh Edward. Just thinking his name made the whole in my chest ache painfully. It had been nearly three weeks since Edward left me in that forest.

Ever since I realized that I was pregnant I've been trying to get into contact with them but they don't even answer my phone calls. I've tried calling every single member of the Cullen family but I haven't had any luck. Until now.

I had called Carlisle and he finally answered his phone. But he didn't even let me say anything. He basically told me that I should stop bothering them and that I should move on with my life already. I tried telling him that I was having problems, but he said that my issues were probably not that big. He said my human issues didn't matter to him and that I could handle them myself. He didn't even let me talk.

Now it was time for plan B. Through a lot of research I managed to find out where they lived now. Ithaca, New York. So that is where I was going. From what I learned Carlisle worked at Cornell University. I was going to make them listen to me no matter what.

I went online and quickly booked my flight. I would be leaviany tomorrow morning when Charlie was at work.

Charlie hasn't suspected anything. I know he's worried about my health; both physical and psychological. But he doesn't suspect pregnancy. I've been getting away with hiding my bump with huge sweaters, but that wasn't going to work much longer. I already look 5 and a half months pregnant and I wouldn't be surprised if I grew another month or two by tomorrow.

After I finished purchasing my tickets I printed out everything that I needed. Then I started packing all of the bags that I thought I would need. Then I wrote a note that I planned to leave for Charlie.

Onve my baby had stopped moving I was able to fall asleep for the night. When I woke up a few hours later my father had already left. Good. I didn't want to have to act like everything is normal just for him.

As I was leaving I looked back one more time. It made me sad that I had to leave home. But for the good of myself and my baby I had to do it. I just had to. I needed to find the Cullens.

I went through the airport and boarded my plane without any issues. My main issue was sitting on a plane in such a cramped space for so many hours. Not the easiest thing to do when you're pregnant.

Once we landed I got my bags and left. I didn't really know what I was doing or where I was going. I didn't have much of a plan. I only knew that the Cullens were here somewhere. I just didn't know where. By around 5pm I started to get really tired and my feet were killing me. I would have to quit my search for the day.

I went to a park and found a bench that I would hopefully be able to sleep. I was in luck. I was so tired that I fell asleep in less then a few minutes.

"Bella?" I heard someone say. I slowly began to wake up.

"Bella?" that person said again. This time I felt a cold hand caress my cheek gently.

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. It was still really dark outside.

Then I found myself staring into Esme's worried eyes. I was probably still asleep and Inwas just dreaming.

"Bella?" she said again.

"Esme?" I said. I still could not be completely sure that she was here. I might have still been dreaming.

"Oh Bella!" she cried out and thean I found myself in her loving arms again.

**Please Review**


	2. Carlisle and Esme

**Chapter 2: Carlisle and Esme**

**Bella's POV**

I started to cry. I was finally in my mother's arms again. For Esme really was a mother figure in my life. That is how I always saw her. Esme didn't seem to mind in the leas that I was crying and my tears were soaking her shirt. She just held onto me and hugged me like a mother comforting an upset child. I really wished that this moment would last forever.

My baby started kicking again. Esme placed one of her hands on my stomach. The baby reacted and started kicking with even more intensity then before. Then, I could have sworn that I saw a smile appear on Esme's face.

"Come on Bella let's go home. This weather isn't good for you" she said. "Just by looking at you I am already extremely worried about your health and I don't need you to get worse on me"

I sighed. I knew that I looked terrible. I knew that my health was deteriorating. But I hated worrying the people that I loved. Yet, I could not help but be happy that Esme was here. I smiled at her. For the first time in what felt like a long time I was happy again. I attempted to get up and walk by myself but she insisted on carrying me. She picked me up and carried me withe ease.

"You're pregnant" she said. "Does this mean that I'm going to be a grandmother?" she asked.

"Yes. Edward is the father" I replied.

"I knew it" she said. "From the moment I heard the the baby's heart beating I knew it"

"How? I mean, you all can't have babies. How did you know Edward is the father?" I asked.

"For two reasons" she said. "First of all I know you. You love Edward to much to ever cheat on him with another man. The second reason is that normal babies don't grow so fast. We would have definitely noticed if you were pregnant before we left"

As soon as I was reminded of what had happened I started to cry again. When Esme realized that I was crying she stopped walking.

Now she looked like she was about to cry to. "Bella I am so sorry. We should have never left you like that. Leaving you was a mistake. You're absence has done more to this family then we ever thought possible. Bella, you are part of this family"

"But then why did you all keep ignoring me? When I realized that I was pregnant I tried contacting each and every one of you but you all ignore me"

Esme looked like she would be in tears now if it were possible for her to still cry.

"I'm so sorry Bella. We just keep making mistake after mistake. We had decided that it was best if we didn't talk to you anymore. We thought it would be better for you if you didn't have any contact with us anymore" she explained. "It was wrong though. We should have known that something wasn't right. And for that I am so sorry" she said.

"Carlisle answered his phone yesterday" I said.

"What? I wasn't aware of that. He didn't say anything. What happened?" It was clear that she really did have no idea that Carlisle and I had talked yesterday.

"I tried to tell him about my situation. I really need him. This pregnancy is having a bad impact on my health and I'm really worried about my baby's health as well as my own. But Carlisle wouldn't let me say anything. When I told him that I was having problems he said that my issues were probably not that big of a deal. He said that I was probably just making a big deal out of nothing. He said that my human issues didn't matter to him and that I could handle them myself. Then he hung up before I could say anything" I explained.

"He said what?! I can't believe that he would say something like that you! That is so unlike him! I can't believe that he would say something like that to you! Don't you worry Bella I will deal with him as soon as we get home! I will not let anybody, not even Carlisle, be so harsh with you and get away with it!"

It was weird to see Esme upset about this. Actually, it was weird to see her upset about anything. She was rarely every angry or mad about anything.

After a few moments of silence she asked "How did you find us?"

"To make a long story short I did a lot of research and found out that Carlisle was working at Cornell University. It was after the phone call yesterday that I decided to take a trip over here to find you all. The phone calls weren't working so I had to take more drastic measures. I just hope that Charlie is okay" Just thinking of my father made me feel guilty. The worry my absence must be causing him! But that was an issue that I would have to deal with later.

"Is everyone else home as well?" I asked.

"No it's just Carlisle and I. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice went away on a hunting trip. And Edward...well, he left. No one knows where he is" she said sadly. It made me sad to know that Edward wasn't here with the rest of his family.

"Anyways we're home now" Esme said.

I looked and saw a huge mansion of a house that was not unlike the one that they had left in Forks.

"Carlisle" Esme called out as soon as we walked inside the house.

Seconds later Carlisle appeared. A look of shock appeared on his face when he saw me in Esme's arms.

"Bella? What? What's going on here?" he asked. He then took in the rest of my appearance. His eyes lingered on my baby bump the longest. A look of confusion lingered on his face. Then he looked at the rest of my body and that look of confusion was replaced by a look of extreme worry.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella needs your help right now. You two are going to talk and this time _you _will _listen_ to Bella" Esme said coldly. "and once you are done helping Bella we will be discussing that phone call and the way you treated her yesterday"

**Please Review**


	3. Carlisle and Bella

**Chapter 3: Carlisle and Bella**

**Bella's POV**

Almost immediately Carlisle took me from Esme's arms and carried me upstairs. He had an office that was set up exactly like a hospital room. He gently laid me down on the bed.

My baby started to move and kick again. I bit back a scream when I felt something, probably a rib, break.

Carlisle started to examine. The expression on his face when he saw the bruises along my stomach was a horrified one.

"Bella are you okay? Are you in pain?" he asked me with concern evident in his voice.

"No, I really need your help. I'm pretty sure that the baby has broken a few things" I told him. He didn't say another word as he examined me. He did some x rays on my ribs and sure enough, I was right. A few of my ribs had been fractured. He was able to tape my ribs and make the pain a lot more bearable.

"Bella I am going to try to do some tests on you to find out more about the fetus" I didn't like the way that he referred to my baby as 'the fetus' but I didn't say anything. I just let it slide.

"Okay" was all that I could manage to say.

He was going to do an ultrasound in order to get a good look at the baby so that we could find out more about him or her. I was happy about that. It has been killing me not being able to understand what was going on with my body and with my baby. I hoped that Carlisle would be able to give me some answers.

"Hmm. Well this is weird" Carlisle said. Almost immediately I began to panic. Was there something wrong with my baby?!

"What is it Carlisle?" I asked. I could hear the urgency in my own voice.

"I don't know. I can't see anything. The amniotic sac that is surrounding the fetus is impossible to penetrate. It's hard, like vampire skin hard"

I breathed a sigh of relief. I had feared that it would be something much worse.

"This has me very worried. I'm sure that the fetus is incompatible with your body" What could that mean? Did that mean that my baby was in danger? My baby could not be in danger!

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"I am saying that this pregnancy is dangerous. The fetus has grown at an exceptionally fast rate. I mean, you were not even pregnant the last time we saw each other which was only a few weeks ago. But now-"

"So what should I do?" I asked him sounding pretty desperate.

"Bella I think that the safest thing would be to terminate-"

"No!" I screamed at him. "No! I am not going to do that! I am not going to abort my baby! I will not allow you to abort the baby!"

"Bella the safest thing to do would be to remove the fetus as soon as possible. The fetus is a hazard to your health. The baby is breaking your bones. The baby could kill you. At this rate your heart will give out before you can deliver-"

"Carlisle I am not going to abort this baby! It is my baby and it is my decision and I choose to have this baby. Even if it means giving up my own life I will have this baby!"

Carlisle placed his hand on my stomach in an effort to try and calm me down. But it was not working. He thought it was best for me to kill my own baby and I was not going to allow that.

"Bella I think it's for the best-" He stopped mid sentence when my baby started to kick again. The baby had started kicking the very spot where he was touching my stomach. The movement was light and gentle this time. It made me smile.

Even Carlisle was speechless. A minute ago he was sure that abortion was the only way to go. But now it looked like he was second guessing that decision.

"Carlisle that is your granddaughter or grandson in there. Do you really want me to kill your grandchild? Quite possibly the only grandchild that you will ever have a chance of having?"

Now I knew I had him. Thinking of the baby as his grandchild instead of a fetus seemed to do the trick.

"No" he finally answered me. "You're right. Maybe there is another way. Maybe I could perform a c-section on you instead. That would be much safer then letting you try to deliver naturally"

I thought about that for a moment and I realized that he was right. A c-section would be a lot safer than attempting to deliver naturally. This baby was different. This baby was strong because of it's vampire genetics. A normal birth probably would be dangerous.

"Bella I want to talk to you about what happened yesterday" Carlisle told me.

"Okay" I said as memories of yesterday's phone conversation flooded my mind. He had told me to stop bothering them. He had told me that my issues were probably not that big. He had even said that my human issues did not matter to him at all. What he said had really hurt me.

"Bella I am so sorry. I didn't mean any of the things that I said yesterday. They were all lies"

"But why did you say that to me? I mean, you have no idea how much that hurt" I told him.

Almost immediately he embraced me in a fatherly hug. We just stayed that way for a long time.

"You have no idea how much it hurt me to say those things to you. I thought it would be better for you if you thought that I no longer cared about your issues. I thought that it would help you move on faster. But I was wrong. I should have never treated you the way I did. I should have listened to you. I should have known that you wouldn't have gone through all that trouble if it was not extremely important. For a long time now you have been like a daughter to me and the way that I treated you was wrong. Bella I am so sorry. I am sorry for how I treated you and I am sorry for ever leaving you. Leaving you was a mistake. But I will understand if you never forgive me because what I did was horrible"

"Carlisle it's okay. I forgive you" I told him Carlisle just hugged me tighter.

We stayed that way until Esme came up. She wanted to speak with Carlisle. Evidently she was still upset about how he had treated me.

**Please Review**


End file.
